Friends
by bgnaraharisetty
Summary: Well, I couldn't find a category for 'The Closer'. This is a cross over, a conversation between 'The Closer' and the new Leader of the PHD. Please read and revire


Disclaimer: I do not own The Closer, or Major Crimes or their Character.

Set in Season 1 of Major Crimes.

* * *

"Chief Johnson, Good Morning." Sharon addressed the Chief of Bureau of Investigations respectfully.

"C'mon, Sharon. I'm not in LAPD anymore. You can call me Brenda." Brenda smiled at her old colleague.

"I know you aren't LAPD anymore but you've garnered respect across all ranks in LAPD. That isn't something I can ignore." Sharon replied taking a seat opposite to the legendary 'Closer'.

"I introduced you as my friend to my parents, haven't I?" Brenda replied signaling for the steward.

"I remember and thank you for agreeing to meet me for breakfast today." Sharon smiled pleasantly.

"That's fine. Fritzi's in DC for some conference and I hate having breakfast alone. So, how are y'all doing?" Brenda asked.

"Everyone is fine, Brenda. Thanks for asking." Sharon replied and placed her order and they returned to an awkward silence.

"So, how is everything?" Brenda asked just as their food arrived.

"I can honestly say it's very hard to fill in your shoes. They're way too big for someone like me and that too without an IA or a FID person looking over my shoulder." Sharon replied looking away, working hard on hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Brenda placed her hand on Sharon's and squeezed in support. Sharon collected herself and looked at her friend again.

"What happened, Sharon?" Brenda asked soothingly.

"Everyone in the team hates my guts because they somehow believe I'm behind your decision to move. The brass wants quick results like you managed and we're no more into getting a confession and arraignment but making plea deals to avoid court costs. In a nutshell, I'm not you, Brenda." Sharon shook her head.

"When I first arrived, it was the same. All my Team was loyal to Taylor but as time went by, they all fought for me. They stood by me through everything. It will happen for you as well. About the plea bargain business, I'm not sure I can comment on it but I can say for sure it isn't different from what I was doing. I get a confession and send them to court. Now, you're getting a confession and bringing the court to the culprits. In the end we're getting the punishment for the culprits." Brenda encouraged.

"Thanks, Brenda. I really needed that." Sharon smiled weakly at her friend.

"With you in the driving seat, I can honestly state that there aren't many rules being broken." Brenda tried to ease the situation.

"Well, I still have Provenza and Flynn in my Team." Brenda returned the smile.

Brenda smiled too before saying, "The grizzly old men of the squad. Take my word for it, Sharon. They can make your life both a hell and a heaven in matter of minutes. One thing I can tell you honestly about that squad. They return the loyalty. As long as you're loyal to your Team, protect them in any way you can, they'll walk through fire for you. I'm not gonna say it's gonna be easy but it'll get better with time." Brenda replied.

"They're still loyal to you, Brenda and I believe they'll continue to be." Sharon replied.

"Remember, Sharon. You're not me. If you try to do things like I did, they'll compare you to me and criticize but as long as you do the things right and fight for them, you'll be fine." Brenda replied.

Both the friends finished their breakfast and were about to leave when Brenda stopped Sharon from getting up by placing her hand on Sharon's.

"I never thanked you, Sharon for standing by me, fighting in my corner even when I made your life difficult. I'm grateful to have had you on my side when I needed." Brenda had tears in her eyes.

Sharon quickly came around the table and placed a soothing hand on Brenda's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I stand by the truth Brenda. Honestly, I was jealous of you for being a Deputy Chief and wanted to undermine you continuously when I met you but your relentless fight for the truth made me realize which side I should take. Thank you for showing me the way." Sharon soothed her friend.

Brenda took a few minutes to collect herself.

"How is Rusty? Have you found his Mother yet?" Brenda asked as both headed towards the exit.

"He's fine, Brenda. He keeps throwing tantrums now and then but he's a good kid. We found his Mother in Reno a few weeks ago. The squad pooled in $500 and sent to her as she demanded to come back to LA. But she deceived us all. Rusty was really hurt about that but that helped him get over his Mother. He's still holding onto hope that she would come back one day but I don't think she wants him." Sharon replied.

"What're his living arrangements? Is he kept safe?" Brenda asked.

"He's living with me, Brenda and I'm keeping him as safe as I can." Sharon replied.

"Keep your gun always with you, Sharon. I'm sure Stroh will try to get him somehow. I'll be testifying at his trial but because of the lawsuit earlier, I'm not sure how much weight my testimony will carry." Brenda replied.

"Is it wrong for me to wish you killed that bastard when you had the chance? You would've gotten away with it too." Sharon asked.

"He would've gotten away with it too, Sharon. He would've escaped the public humiliation of the trial and the jail time on death row. It wasn't fair for all the women he raped and murdered. He needs to face the hell on Earth." Brenda replied.

"I'll make sure of that, Brenda and I know you would too." Sharon hugged her friend and let her go.

"I'll try to find some time to visit and see y'all." Brenda said returning the hug.

As Brenda walked to her car, Sharon kept looking at the legend that had made the world a safer place by bringing several monsters to justice.


End file.
